twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Physical Objects, Elements and Materials/Elements
Elements and Alloys Continuumium It is the end result product of a forgone era in the creation of the Known Multiverse. Often found within the confines of voidspace, it is space-time solidified! More is to be studied about the properties of this element but unlike another strange element, Orbium. Continuumium is very rare in void space and extremely rare if found within a universe. The only two known properties of Continuumium is how lights bends around it and the ability to create a field that slows time within its bubble field. Fortitudium A man-made super-alloy also going by the name of "Hardened Iron" it is used for various armaments as a cheaper but effective version of Terrainium. Orbium Orbium is a semi-dense man-made element used in the absorption, attenuation and suppression of energy in all forms. Discovered by Dr. Layton Mendlev, the element is primarily used for the preservation of high-energy phenomena and energy collection from singularity reactors. The greatest concentration of Orbium is the kind used for the lining of the singularity reactors at the Mount Weather High Energy Complex. There are three types developed over the years following its creation: * Natural Orbium is the first product created by Mendlev that was originally made to be a new form of carbonized titanium when bombarded with specialized "strange" radiation. The element, in a way, mutated into a new element capable of absorbing all forms of energy within proximity, often transforming and release it as ambient energy as a blue mist-like blast even when overloaded. Natural Orbium must be handled with gloves or special equipment since it can also absorb heat resulting in freezing. * Attenuatium - Doing exactly what it does, this form of Orbium is often called Amplified Orbium and is used in the dissipator rings of the Mount Weather Facility to behave the same way as the control rods of a nuclear reactor. It acts by absorbing, heavily weakening and dispersing the energy much better than the natural type. Attenuatium can extinguish the source of energy exceeding the rates of its creation. As a powder or aerosol form, it can be used to quickly deplete magical energy from dangerous magical attackers. * Sustainable Orbium - With the combined properties of both natural and amplified, this type doesn't weaken or absorb excess energy but holds it at a sustained level until it lowers down preventing overpowering. Example: if there is an energy source that emits 50 petawatts of energy, the sustainable orbium will keep it at only 50 petawatts, if it grows, it will not let it. It is "sustained"; hence the name. It an be used for specialized clothing for power-based users or explosion containment units. Terrainium Terrainium is the strongest natural metal in the multiverse. Capable of withstanding any physical force both natural and unnatural speeds and in any extreme environments. Often discovered on planets with extremely high gravity and active volcanic activity, this material is used for anything that requires heavy physical protection such as spaceships and heavy battle armor. The Solterran Alliance and The Neo-casiidian Dominion after is independence are the only nations capable of mining, processing and shaping thanks to their brand of crafting technology. Its appearance can vary depending on processing methods, but the original metal is described as having a patchy, silvery-gray color with a semi-rough texture. Mostly with some shades of gray all over with the look of high crystalline structures in a pattern like fashion. Often it has a light, but barely noticeable sparkle finish. Terrainium's use as a super-metal to replace transparent aluminum and carbonium alloys in mechas, ships, battle armor and non-ballistic weaponry. The history of the metal started with its discovery in large quantities on very large planets in the Tendial Universe. The first civilization to process the metal are the hyperdragons of the planet Ryunmai, the larger of the sister planets of Ryunmai and Cenai. A result of genetic engineering and conditioning to the extreme environment made them monstrously powerful beasts able to live and work to mine the metal ore deep within the planet. In time, several diplomatic agreements between them and the Alliance made it possible to gain the metal in exchange for helping them link their two worlds together. Soon, the felines of the dominion developed special blending techniques. Fusing Terrainium with Carbonium alloys to make Carbotorium, later renamed into Fortaeium, though it is 8/10ths the strength of the original metal. Later difficulties in working the metal soon were eliminated with further research. Meanwhile, Solterra has developed two different "flavors" of the metal: Terrainium-G and Transparent Terrainium. The transparent version is a special variant used in deep trench research facilities and armored windows. Terrainium-G on the other hand, is a different type classified by the government and is easy to make with little to no use of super-machines to manipulate the metal for use. Currently before the making for the flavors, only two methods were used to make the metal formidable or even possible to cut: Fusion Torches and super-machines that can exert more than 300 exatons of force. Tritanium Tritanium is made from the leaves of the Dragini plant when pulled and cultivated. It makes up most of the "natural" armoring of heavy-battle star ships and mecha armor. The most recent use of the material is for its use along with Terrainium for the cables and structure of the Federation-Zeckendorf Bridge crossing Western Perciai and the Imperial Interdependence. Ytterbium-50 Ytterbium-50 is a fictional isotope of the real-life element Ytterbium. In the series it is used as a primary element for trans-dimensional tracking and identification of ships and personnel in rescue situations. The discovery of the isotope came around in the mid 25th century when a sample of ordinary Ytterbium was bombarded with a combination of accelerated Gamma rays and heavy energy bombardment, altering its atomic structure until it became "stuck in flux". The most notable feature lies in it giving a strange humming sound that cane be heard by anything living but only from a subatomic level indicated by the presences of waves emitting from the atom and the element in general. No one has known about the its use until years later, that distinctive hum would be useful in trans-dimensional communications. The use of the isotope with its strange properties is useful in tracking, navigation guidance and communication. Though the quantum fluctuations can be useful in manipulating the "hums". Those hums can become re-translated into a beacon to locate objects and with further alterations can be useful in real-time communications between to points regardless of the materials its signals travel through. Materials Memex Memex is a special "memory" material made of a highly-compressed nanomaterial fiber structure that can conform to the wearer's change is mass. It is often a serious problem for most larger-build clothing wearers who were also shape/mass shifters that constantly rip out of their clothes. A second generation type is blended with nonnative strange matter for better efficiency. Nonnative Strange Matter Nonnative Strange Matter (NNSM or Unnatural Matter) is a material of unknown properties that can actually defy or adapt to anything it comes around it. Namely any force: energy, magic, time and anything other than itself. Unlike the properties of its sister strangelet-made version. NNSM is in a constant state of physical flux where it is both stable and unstable at the same time. The material can be made into anything that can warrant its use, but since it is rare, it also makes it an expensive process. Discovery of NNSM was done by complete accident. It was the time of the Perciai Cold War, when tensions between the Alliance and Imperium were at a point where a single mistake could spell the destruction of both nations. To protect themselves, the Alliance has setup strategic platforms in voidspace, a space between universes where all time, space and anything has no meaning or detection, a perfect place to hide superweapons like the strategic platforms. On one particular day, one of these platforms were struck by something that tilted it off course, When the crews came down to find what struck the station, they assume the worst to be an enemy attack by the Imperium and they race down the site. What they found instead is a piece of matter in the form of a rocky chunk. Pulling it in, none would suspect that any form of matter would appear in voidspace but the proof was in that chunk. It would be in time, more pieces of this matter started to show up and maybe what could be conduits to the yotta-volt lighting that streams across universes. Properties NNSM has many properties that differ from other so-called "strange" materials that exist. As mentioned before. NNSM is in a constant state of stable/unstable flux, which means it can take on many characteristics without actually changing itself. For example: Morphic costumes and uniforms, it takes less NNSM to make a costume while the rest can be of various materials that can be interwoven with. Whereas others have to be fully made of NNSM. In its solid form, it serves as a protective armor and shielding against metaphysical and physical attacks. Some often speculate that it could be far better than Terrainium but it is the manufacturing costs that separate its widespread use. The overall look of NNSM is a sparkly dark gray with patches. NNSM+Memex The clothing sets made for larger beings are suspected to be made of a variant of NNSM known as Memex to expand and retract to its original form without the appearance of thinning out or tearing apart with the shifting of the wearer's mass and form. Various companies have different and well-guarded secrets on how they make their blended fabric, even some to claim it is not made with NNSM at all. Others have speculated that it is actually second generation Memex all made better with years of dedicated research. Regardless, this special blend is favored towards customers whose mass far exceed the limits of even the largest clothing and seek cheaper alternatives.